Every day has an end
by JSmelie
Summary: La relation Sam/John. Des conflits si difficiles à comprendre? John Winchester est mort...Une dispute qui dégénère... L'issue ne peut en être que douloureuse. Chaque jour a une fin.


Ma réponse à la propal de Dexterine: « J'aimerai juste entendre Sam parler de leur père. De préférence après qu'il soit mort. Que quelqu'un lui pose une question ou que pour une raison X ou Y, Sam doive expliquer sa relation avec son paternel a quelqu'un (ça peut être avec Dean evidemment) »

***

**EVERY DAY HAS AN END**

*******

La fatigue, les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Il longeait la rue d'un pas lent, sans destination précise.

La rue était presque déserte à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Il croisa trois femmes, vêtues de manière identique – jean délavés et tee-shirt d'un rouge criard au décolleté si plongeant que ne rien porter sur leur poitrine aurait parut moins osé – qui s'échangèrent des murmures ponctués de gloussements. Il ne les vit pas lorsqu'elles le frôlèrent. Un vieillard désoeuvré l'observa depuis le seuil d'une épicerie. Sûrement connaissait-il Sam : il l'appela dans un cri éraillé. Le jeune homme ne manifesta aucune réaction, et disparut dans le tournant de la rue.

Quelques réverbères restaient en fonction, même si la lumière avait peine à percer l'opaque dépôt huileux accumulé sur leurs vitres.

Une heure s'écoula. Les rues étaient totalement vides et silencieuses à présent. Parfois troublées par des éclats de voix qui transperçaient les murs des rares maisons encore habitées par la lumière, ou le vrombissement d'un moteur.

Sam ne s'arrêta pas de marcher lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son portable, appuyé contre sa cuisse. C'était son frère, à l'évidence. Et Sam n'éprouvait aucune envie de lui parler, encore moins celle de l'entendre. Sans même regarder le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran bleuté du cellulaire, il l'éteignit.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'être seul. Les reproches, ou même les excuses de son frère ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité.

Etre seul avec sa douleur et sa honte. Même si Dean était son frère, et qu'il avait lui aussi perdu son père quelques jours plus tôt.

_« Sale con. Tu ne pense qu'à ta sale petite gueule… »_

Paroles crachées récemment, qui murmurèrent leurs notes blessantes dans son esprit.

Dean avait eu raison. _Et s'il avait su à quel point…_

Un des innombrables défauts à ajouter à l'encre noire sur la liste « Tares de Sam Winchester, ou le plus grand des connards que la terre aie porté. ». L'égoïsme. Un égoïsme démesuré.

Le jeune homme devait avoir parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres depuis qu'il avait quitté le motel. La blessure de sa jambe droite – longue estafilade sans gravité -, infligée par un Draugluin aux griffes particulièrement effilées, le lançait douloureusement.

La fatigue accumulée des derniers jours le terrassait lentement, et sa tête recommençait à lui faire mal.

Rien à voir avec une vision… Son front était brûlant, une simple fièvre.

Sam rentrait dans la pièce animée d'une faible musique, du rock ? Il n'écoutait pas et s'en foutait éperdument. Il jeta un vague regard autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la foule… une dizaine de personnes tout au plus.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le comptoir. Deux hommes de grande taille, aux larges épaules et au visage peu amène l'observèrent s'avancer d'un œil malveillant.

- Sale fils de pute… grogna l'un des hommes, avec un rictus qui le faisait ressembler à un vautour affamé. Il tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, et recracha la fumée en direction de Sam, comme s'il avait projeté de l'étouffer avec.

Le jeune Winchester se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit face au comptoir, derrière lequel la barmaid, dotée de mains longues et habiles, remplissait deux verres en cristal de whisky. Elle les fit glisser jusqu'au vieillard à lunettes sales, accoudé au rebord en bois sec du comptoir, sur la gauche de Sam.

- Merci Syb' ! J'te paye demain sans faute ! croassa t-il en s'éloignant avec ses précieux breuvages.

- Mais oui c'est ça vieux bougre … soupira la dénommée Syb' avec un mince sourire.

Elle referma son tiroir caisse d'un coup de reins, et tourna la tête vers Sam.

- B'soir ! Ce sera quoi pour vous ? s'enquit t-elle en se penchant légèrement en avant. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et son sourire s'effaça lentement. Peut être parce que les yeux rougis et la mine douloureuse du jeune homme ne prêtaient pas à son sourire commercial. Elle avait du être assez mignonne des années plus tôt, avant que ses traits ne s'épaississent, avant cette cicatrice blafarde sur la joue droite. Elle la maquillait généreusement, sans autre effet que d'attirer plus encore le regard par ce camouflage.

- Une bière, s'il vous plais. répondit Sam du bout des lèvres.

Le liquide glacé descendit dans sa gorge desséchée et il reposa sa cannette avec un soupir.

« T'avais raison… » murmura t-il . Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'aspirine. Chaque battement de son cœur résonnait dans sa tête. C'était sa migraine, qui lui donnait maintenant l'impression que des vrilles s'enfonçaient lentement à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il appuya le bouts de ses doigts sur ses tempes et les massa un instant, les yeux fermés, comme si cela pouvait amoindrir la douleur.

Les minutes passèrent. Il commanda une vodka tonic. Pas forte. Son but n'était pas de rentrer complètement ivre au motel. Dean le tuerait - Ce qu'il ferait de toute manière dès qu'il le verrait, ivre ou non- et si Sam mettait un pied au motel, ce serait dans l'unique but de récupérer ses affaires…

Quand la patronne vira l'air de Muse pour le remplacer par du Tiger Army, Sam en était à son quatrième verre, et pour ce dernier il avait demandé à la barmaid, qui essuyait des verres activement, de forcer un peu sur la vodka.

Sa migraine se réduisait à de lointains élancements, et Sam s'enfonçait doucement dans une sorte de torpeur.

- Tu connais ces types ? … Eh ?!

L'interpellé leva des yeux troubles sur la barmaid, qui s'adressait visiblement à lui.

- Quels types ? demanda t-il avec lassitude.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel et fit un mouvement du menton.

- Regarde au moins !

Avec autant d'énergie qu'en mettrait un octogénaire sur son lit de mort, Sam tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée.

Il vit alors les deux hommes qui lui jetaient des coups d'œil répétés depuis son entrée.

Un géant à la carrure de rugbyman tirait sur sa cigarette comme si sa survie en dépendait. Il le fusillait littéralement du regard, avec l'envie apparente de lui arracher la tête. Sam distinguait mal ce dernier détail, et dut cligner les yeux pour percevoir à peu près nettement le contour de son crâne surplombé d'une casquette des Yankees.

Un autre homme était assit en face du mastodonte, et son visage, taillé à la serpe, n'était pas inconnu au jeune Winchester.

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, et ne tarda pas à se rappeler… C'était le type à qui Dean avait arrangé le portrait le matin même. Une ecchymose de taille respectable ornait d'ailleurs sa mâchoire. Un petit sourire mesquin tordait sa bouche.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur les deux individus, Sam reporta son attention sur son verre, désormais vide. Il s'en fit servir un cinquième, et demanda à la barmaid de se contenter d'effleurer son verre de vodka avec la bouteille de soda, cela suffirait.

- Vous devriez…

Le regard que Sam leva vers elle la dissuada d'achever sa pensée. L'air solennel, la barmaid fit passer la bouteille de schweppes devant le verre de vodka.

Un petit homme au ventre bedonnant s'avança au comptoir et régla son addition, avant de s'en aller avec un sourire ravi, au bras d'une jeune femme dont l'accoutrement et les gestes ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

Sam sentait les yeux des deux hommes derrière lui braqués sur son dos. Il avala une longue gorgée de son verre et le reposa avec un geste maladroit.

« Calme toi… Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? Et dans tous les cas… Qu'est-ce que ça peut encore te faire… »

Il tourna lentement la tête. Ils le fixaient tous les deux. La mâchoire du jeune Winchester se serra, et une étincelle un peu folle au fond des yeux, il leur adressa un grand sourire insultant en levant son verre.

- Vous voulez une photo souvenir pauvres cons ? lâcha t-il d'une voix âpre.

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans même s'en rendre compte, les idées embrumées par les effluves de l'alcool. Il se retourna face au comptoir…

- Fais gaffe à toi mon gars… marmonna la barmaid, qui considérait d'un œil alarmé quelque chose derrière Sam.

Avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de se retourner, l'homme à la mâchoire violacée le saisit par le collet. Il était lent, mais fort. Sam bascula de sa chaise et serait probablement tombé si l'homme ne l'avait pas maintenu fermement.

La patronne poussa un cri étouffé, et recula d'un pas en arrière du comptoir.

Le verre de Sam glissa de sa main et se fracassa au sol. Deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules et le firent se retourner sans ménagement.

Le jeune homme fut pris d'un vertige et entendit :

« - T'as vu ça Harold ? Il fait plus le malin hein ?

- Tu l'as dis Mike… J'crois que tu l'as calmé le p'tit fils de pute. »

Puis d'une voix acide, le visage taillé à la serpe aboya à deux centimètres du visage de Sam, sa poitrine touchant presque la sienne.

- Appelle ton copain. Moi et Harold on a deux mots à lui dire.

Sam sentit ses pieds glisser du sol, puis s'en détacher complètement. Bordel… ce type était le géant vert … en débile et plus moche.

L'haleine chargée, aux relents de whisky, qui sauta au nez de Sam lui arracha une grimace de dégoût.

Et contre toute attente, alors que les lèvres crevassées du dénommé Mike s'étiraient, révélant des dents jaunâtres, le jeune Winchester fut pris d'une violente envie de rire, irrépressible.

La raison pour laquelle il s'était disputé avec son frère était là : Mike. Sam n'avait pas digéré que son aîné lui colle son poing dans la figure. Même si c'est vrai, le type n'avait pas franchement de raison de balancer un coup de pied à l'aile droite de l'impala, sous prétexte que Dean lui fauchait SA place de parking.

Sam avait reproché à son frère sa réaction un peu trop … vive, puis tout avait dégénéré.

Toujours est-il que le fait était là : Il avait fallu qu'il échoue dans le seul bar où justement, Mike sirotait un whisky, décidé d'éponger l'affront dont il avait été la victime à l'aide d'un autre géant, sûrement aussi intelligent que lui.

Lorsqu'un petit rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du jeune Winchester, Mike et Harold échangèrent un regard. Sans un mot, ce dernier hocha la tête.

Mais au lieu de le frapper, Mike préféra enfouir sa main dans la poche de la veste de Sam, et en retira le portable, qu'il l'avait vu triturer quelques instants plus tôt.

- Dean c'est ça ? siffla t-il.

Sam était acculé contre le mur, à droite du comptoir, et Mike broyait son épaule d'une main, tendant le portable à son ami de l'autre.

- Appelle le, puisqu'il hésite… J'suis sûr qu'il ramènera sa sale gueule vite fait. C'est qu'il avait l'air de bien l'aimer ce gamin.

A ces derniers mots il ébouriffa les cheveux de Sam, et émit un ricanement mesquin.

Le jeune Winchester se contracta sous la pression que l'homme à l'ecchymose exerçait sur lui. Oubliant qu'il avait éteint son portable bien avant d'entrer dans le bar, son cœur se mit à battre violemment.

Si Dean décrochait… Il était hors de question que…

Sam recula son genou gauche, et frappa Mike en pleine poitrine. Il eut l'impression d'enfoncer son genou dans un bloc de pâté très ferme. L'homme poussa un cri étranglé et lâcha Sam qui vacilla, mais rétablit promptement son équilibre, prêt à frapper Mike si celui-ci tentait de se saisir à nouveau de lui, tentait seulement de le toucher.

- Fils de pute ! rugit une voix derrière lui.

Harold avait enfoncé le portable dans la poche de son jean couleur d'eau sale.

Sam se retourna… et fut déséquilibré par un coup de poing qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

Il tituba, s'accrochant au dossier d'une chaise pour rester debout. La douleur de sa jambe droite se rappelait vivement à lui, et il serra les dents.

- Mais faites quelque chose ! piailla la patronne, effarée, à l'adresse de cinq hommes qui tendaient le cou, à moins de deux mètres d'elle, pour mieux voir la scène.

Il ne prêtèrent aucune attention à la femme - (Non mais elle était ravagée ou quoi ? Personne n'était assez dingue ici pour se mesurer à des types comme Harold et Mike… Si le p'tit là s'y était frotté, c'était son problème.) - et elle se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle appelle les flics. Même si la perspective de voir les deux grandes brutes s'amener dans les jours qui suivraient et lui demander des comptes ne l'enchantait guère… Elle connaissait la réputation de ces deux là. Ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à l'agresser, physiquement.

La brume qui obscurcissait la vision de Sam ne disparaissait pas, il était épuisé, et cela lui donnait l'impression de se battre sur un bateau en pleine tempête. Le violent coup de pied porté dans la jambe d'Harold le fit s'affaler lourdement sur le sol.

Mais Mike, qui s'était glissé derrière le jeune Winchester, lui assena un coup dans le dos, et l'immobilisa, attrapant les bras de Sam qu'il bloqua dans son dos.

Le géant à casquette eut ainsi tout le temps de se relever, (et de revisser sa casquette sur son crâne lisse, couvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur) …

- J'vais arranger ta petite gueule déjà bien amochée, cracha ce dernier, faisant allusion aux marques laissées par l'accident, dont les Winchester auraient pu mourir, sur le visage de Sam.

Le chasseur fit une tentative peu convaincante pour se libérer de la poigne de Mike. Le poing s'abattit sur son visage, sa lèvre inférieure libéra aussitôt un filet de sang. Il vacilla sur le côté, mais le poing qui l'avait frappé se referma sur son bras.

- Appelle ton copain. Dis lui de s'amener ici, tout d'suite. J'le répéterai pas, fit l'homme d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'excitation, agitant le cellulaire qui réclamait un code d'accès sous le nez de Sam.

- Va te faire foutre, répondit le chasseur, la respiration haletante.

Harold se crispa davantage, et ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes assassines.

- Gros tas de merde, ajouta Sam, un sourire provoquant au coin de ses lèvres ensanglantées.

N'importe qui dans la pièce aurait pu croire que le jeune homme était cinglé. Un cinglé débordant d'arrogance et trop bourré pour réaliser que sa tête risquait de finir en bouillie avant qu'il n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux. Ou qu'il était franchement maso.

Et au fond, cette dernière pensée était presque vraie…À l'instant, au fond, Sam voulait être frappé. C'est ce qu'il méritait. En quelque sorte, il voulait que quelqu'un lui fasse payer la chose ignoble qu'il avait faite. Même si ce quelqu'un était ce grand monstre dépourvu de la moindre once d'intelligence.

Le poing allait s'abattre à nouveau, sur la tempe cette fois, lorsque le mastodonte tourna le cou, son énorme poing suspendu dans les airs.

- 'le touche pas ! Dégage fils de pute !

Sam sursauta . Dean était passé du pas de la porte aux deux hommes aussi rapidement que si la distance avait été de trois mètres.

Poussant les chaises et les tables, indifférent aux grognements indignés des consommateurs, et bousculant sans ménagement les hommes qui regardaient la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un film particulièrement passionnant.

Le mastodonte qui empestait le tabac froid ne desserra pas son emprise, fixant d'un œil haineux l'aîné des Winchester.

Lorsque Dean vit dans quel état se trouvait son frère, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde.

- Aaah ! Je t'attendais justem…

Le coup de poing atteignit le visage d'Harold en plein dans le nez et il poussa un long cri étouffé, lorsque la douleur fusa, électrisante.

Dean entendit distinctement les cervicales de l'homme craquer. Il le fit suivre d'un coup de pied visé à l'estomac.

Lorsqu'il vit son ami, les lèvres réussissant une parfaite imitation de la bouche des carpes, tenant son ventre à deux mains, Mike jugea préférable de relâcher Sam, et de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

- Dean vas t'en. C'est pas tes affaires, ce…c'est rien, articula Sam en essuyant d'un revers de la main le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre et traçait un sillon sur son menton.

Dean aurait rit si la situation n'avait pas été aussi préoccupante.

Son frère l'avait quitté comme une tornade, il l'avait cherché pendant des heures, et le retrouvait dans un bar, maîtrisé par le débile qui osait balancer ses sales godasses sur son impala, en train de se faire tabasser par un géant. Et ce n'était rien…

Dean dut mettre efficacement terme à l'envie de se battre des deux grands décérébrés : moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il entraînait son frère dans la rue, et le poussait à l'intérieur de l'impala.

En s'engouffrant dans le motel qui portait le joyeux nom de «The pig which flies», le bras de son frère serré vigoureusement dans sa main, Dean fut soulagé de constater que la grande femme sèche qui tenait lieu de gérante avait finalement décidé de vaquer à d'autres occupations. Le comptoir en zinc gris de la réception était si cabossé qu'on aurait aussi bien pu l'avoir acheminé à coups de pieds depuis la nationale. Il croulait sous les papiers, reliés en volumes disposés en une pile périlleuse que surmontait un cendrier plein. Dean gravit non sans peine les escaliers qui menaient à leur chambre et referma la porte derrière lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Le bras de Sam qu'il agrippait, et qui n'avait cessé d'essayer de s'y soustraire lui échappa. Son cadet s'éloignait rapidement de lui, et lorsque Dean tourna la tête, il s'engouffrait dans la salle de bain. Avant que Sam n'ait le temps de refermer la porte, son bras gauche rencontra de nouveau la main ferme de son aîné qui le tira assez violemment hors de la petite pièce.

La chambre se mit à tanguer dangereusement et Sam chancela. Il serait probablement tombé si Dean ne l'avait pas maintenu solidement par les épaules.

Il émit un vague grognement de protestation, mais déjà son frère l'avait traîné jusqu'à son lit où il le força à s'asseoir, sans pour cela user de beaucoup d'énergie…

- Tu gardes tes fesses ici, et tu vas t'expliquer.

L'intonation de la voix de Dean était douce, mais ferme. Une subtilité dont lui seul semblait capable de faire preuve.

- Je … demain, répondit Sam, qui acheva de se lever, le regard fuyant soigneusement celui de son frère. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

- ça attendra, répliqua Dean, plus durement.

Il attrapa à deux mains les épaules du jeune récalcitrant et le contraint à se rasseoir. Indifférent au soupir de protestation de son cadet, il se laissa tomber lui-même au bout du lit, dans l'attente que Sam se tourne face à lui. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- Regarde moi.

Dean ne récolta qu'un son inarticulé. Son frère avait enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Sans un mot, Dean se pencha en avant, saisit les jambes de Sam qui retombaient sur le sol, et les fit pivoter, de manière à ce qu'elles se retrouvent devant lui.

Surprit et aussi exténué qu'il est possible de l'être, Sam réagit à peine, jusqu'à ce qu'il se voit le dos parallèle au mur, Dean le défiant d'esquisser un mouvement.

Sans se démonter, il allait tenter de se soustraire pour de bon aux grands doigts trop collants de son aîné, mais déjà ce dernier le tenait par les poignets.

- Tu restes là Sam ! ordonna t-il, avec cette voix qui donnait l'impression au cadet d'être un gamin prit en faute.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait échapper à son aîné, il imita inconsciemment la posture de ce dernier, s'asseyant en tailleur à l'extrémité de son lit.

- Bien, fit Dean, le ton radoucit.

Plus rassuré quant aux envies de son frère de s'éclipser du matelas il décolla du lit, fouilla dans son sac et en extirpa une compresse qu'il imprégna d'alcool. Cela fait, il reprit place près de Sam et la lui tendit.

Le jeune homme la regarda comme si elle portait l'inscription : « Je sais que tu n'en a strictement rien à foutre de pisser le sang, mais t'as pas le choix mon pote. », et la porta à sa lèvre meurtrie. Il grimaça au contact brûlant de l'alcool, et entendit son frère reprendre :

- Maintenant je voudrais que tu me regarde, et que tu me raconte ce qui t'es passé par la tête.

« Je n'ai pas accepté ce que tu m'as balancé tout à l'heure à la face. Seulement, j'ai compris ensuite que tu avais entièrement raison. Que tu avais même été bien trop indulgent. Je suis un pauvre salaud égoïste qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que s'engueuler avec son père à chaque fois qu'il respirait le même air que lui. Et devine quand on s'est engueulé pour la dernière fois ? Juste avant qu'il ne meure. Devine ce que j'lui ai dis ? D'aller en enfer, entre autre. Charmant non ? Alors tout à l'heure j'ai voulu oublier un peu que ma tête allait exploser, que oui, papa est bien allé en enfer comme je le lui avait demandé, et plusieurs choses qui me pourrissent continuellement l'existence . C'est dans le bar où j'ai échoué que j'ai retrouvé le grand type que t'avais amoché. Enfin plutôt l'inverse. Il y était avec son copain le géant. C'est ça que tu veux entendre Dean ? Que ton frère n'est qu'un con, et incapable de marcher trois pas tout seul sans risquer de se faire défenestrer ? »

Les lèvres de Sam n'avaient pas bougées. Il releva la tête avec hésitation, mais la baissa aussitôt; trouvant la couleur de son jean, puis ses mains, dignes de la plus grande attention.

Il avala sa salive et murmura :

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer…J'ai été…boire un verre, et il y avait ces types.

Sam sentit les yeux de son frère vissé sur lui et il eut envie de hurler. Lui hurler de regarder ailleurs, de le laisser là et de se tirer, loin, quelque part où il ne serait pas obligé de le traîner derrière lui et d'essayer d'engager ce genre de conversation qui ne mènerait à rien.

Dean contint un soupir, et humecta ses lèvres avant de les mordiller nerveusement.

Lorsque Sam agissait ainsi, refusant de lui parler malgré son insistance, c'est qu'il allait _vraiment_ mal. Non pas que Dean ne s'en soit seulement aperçu – traîner un petit frère avec dix grammes d'alcool dans le sang jusqu'à son lit l'avait légèrement mit sur la piste – mais Dean en prenait pleinement conscience à présent.

Il pouvait distinguer clairement le visage de son frère, malgré toute la volonté que Sam mettait à ne pas le lever vers lui. Et ce qu'il y lisait lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac.

Son frère semblait perdu, si…vulnérable, et en même temps habité d'une colère sourde et dévorante.

Il regretta amèrement la dispute qui avait prit une dimension démesurée quelques heures plus tôt. Ce qu'il avait pu dire à Sam dépassait sa pensée, et de loin. Et s'il avait su qu'elles en seraient les conséquences, jamais elles n'auraient franchies sa bouche. Seulement, Sam s'était montré particulièrement acerbe, il était sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte comme si son but avait été de la faire sortir de ses gonds « Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu sais quoi, oublie que t'as un frère ! ». Il était dans un tel état de rage qu'il en avait oublié d'emporter ses affaires balancées près de la porte. Dean avait ressentit une impression de déjà vu.

Mais l'aîné savait pertinemment que l'état de son frère n'était pas seulement dû à cette altercation. Enfin… pas directement. La dispute qui portait au départ sur l'incapacité de Dean à contrôler ses poings lorsqu'un grand débile lui portait sur le système (- Si Sam avait su que l'énergumène essayerait plus tard de le réduire en miettes, peut être aurait-il révisé son jugement -), avait irrépressiblement glissée sur leur père…

Et l'aîné des Winchester était à peu près certain que c'était la mort de John, et tout ce que cela impliquait pour Sam, qui étaient responsables de cet état.

- Sammy ? J'vais pas te manger… mon sublime visage est bien plus beau que tes ongles rongés tu sais… assura Dean avec ce qu'il voulu être un sourire rassurant.

Il ne réussit pas à arracher le moindre sourire à son frère, mais le résultat n'en fut pas moins préférable à son renfermement…

- Je… il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu lui dire et… et je lui ai dis d'aller en enfer Dean ! Je lui ai dis d'aller en enfer alors qu'il… ses lèvres tremblèrent et Sam les mordit violemment, baissant brusquement les yeux comme s'il craignait de voir dans le regard de son frère le même dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir… soupira Dean tristement. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça Sam.

Noyé dans ses propres pensées, Sam ne sembla pas l'entendre. Prit d'une brusque envie de se libérer de tout ce qui lui rongeait le cœur, il lâcha d'une traite :

- Je croyais avant d'aller à Stanford que papa se fichait complètement de ce que j'voulais, qu'il voulait juste garder ses deux fils près de lui parce que, parce qu'il avait perdu maman tu comprends ? Je croyais qu'il voulait juste faire de nous des chasseurs, que j'veuille ou non en être un, que mon avis ne valait rien. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris qu'il comptait juste nous- nous protéger, contre toutes ces choses et - je ne l'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce qu'il a fait, je n'ai jamais – je n'ai jamais su la fermer et…

- Eeeeh… Calme toi Sammy, respire ! dit doucement Dean, qui avait bravement fait front à la tempête.

Sam leva sur son frère des yeux imprégnés de larmes.  
- T'avais raison, je n'ai été qu'un sale égoïste avec lui comme avec toi, j'aurais du comprendre que m'éloigner de vous et tout laisser tomber ne…

« Merde… songea Dean avec amertume. Pourquoi je n'ai pas fermé ma grande… »

- Sam, Sam ! Il posa sa main sur le bras de son frère. Oublie c'que j't'ai dis tu veux ? Je ne pensais rien de tout ça. J'étais énervé et… j'te demande pardon. Ne pense plus à tout ça.

Sam renifla, et répliqua d'une voix étranglée :

- Je sais que tu le pensais Dean. Et j'peux pas t'en vouloir, t'avais raison.

- Je te dis que non, protesta l'aîné de la voix douce et apaisante de quelqu'un qui vient de comprendre que son interlocuteur souffre de troubles mentaux.

Sam prit une longue inspiration, l'évacua dans un soupir tremblant, comme pour soulager sa poitrine du poids qui l'oppressait. Il médita là-dessus un petit moment, avant de faire un signe d'approbation. Puis, plus calmement, il reprit :

- Tu sais, quand j'ai voulu partir, à Stanford… je croyais que papa serait content. Que… qu'il serait content de ne plus avoir sans arrêt à hausser le ton et… et quand il a voulu m'empêcher de partir… j'ai cru qu'il voulait seulement ne pas regretter d'avoir perdu son temps à m'enseigner tout ça, la chasse. Que…qu'il voulait m'utiliser comme il aurait pu le faire avec un autre et…

Dean avala sa salive avec difficulté. Jamais il n'avait pensé que son frère ait pu croire cela. Que leur père estimait aussi peu son plus jeune fils. Comprenant que Sam éprouvait le besoin d'avouer ce qui le tenaillait maintenant, et que peut être il n'éprouverait plus le désir ou la volonté de réitérer cela, Dean se tut, appliquant seulement une légère pression sur le bras de son cadet. Ce dernier reprit :

- Il m'a fallu du temps pour réaliser que j'avais tort. Que papa cherchait seulement à nous aider à nous défendre et à tuer toutes ces pourritures…

Sam essuya ses yeux humides et murmura, en tortillant ses doigts :

- Je crois qu'il n'a jamais su que je l'aimais… je veux dire… vraiment. Et j'ai peur qu'il… qu'il ne m'ai jamais pardonné d'être parti.

Le jeune homme leva un regard hésitant sur son frère, comme s'il espérait trouver une réponse dans ses yeux.

- Tu sais quoi Sam, dit Dean en s'approchant un peu plus près de son cadet, je vais te dire quelque chose, et j'espère que jamais ça ne sortira de ta petite tête… Jamais, je te jure que _jamais_ papa n'a cessé de t'aimer autant qu'un père peu aimer son fils.

Un peu rassuré par le ton convaincu de son aîné, Sam esquissa un pâle sourire.

- Papa et toi… vous étiez aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, reprit Dean avec un sourire, cette affirmation le renvoyant à quelques souvenirs évocateurs. Tu as souvent cherché à le faire sortir de ses gonds, même si c'est vrai, il ne lui en fallait pas des masses ; et je crois qu'il aimait te voir piquer une crise de nerfs de temps en temps… C'est comme ça… vous vous ressembliez tous les deux tu sais…

- Tu trouves ? souffla Sam, qui affichait un air surprit.

Il laissa glisser son dos le long de la tête du lit, et frotta ses yeux embrumés avec sa main.

- Si j'te l'dis, confirma Dean en ramenant à lui la main qu'il posait sur le bras de son cadet. Sur bien des points… là par exemple… papa frottait ses yeux exactement de la même manière que toi. Tu te rappelles ?

Sam émit un reniflement amusé, et se contenta de poser sur son frère un regard teinté de ce qui paraissait être de la gratitude.

Puis il toussota. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à confier était embarrassant, mais peut être que s'il le disait franchement tout d'un coup, il n'aurait pas à le répéter.

- J'vais t'avouer un truc... Mais promet moi d'abord de ne pas te moquer…

Le jeune Winchester se sentait soulagé d'un poids énorme depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler à son frère. Parce que Dean ne lui avait pas fait le moindre reproche, pas glissé la moindre remarque quant à leur dispute, ni l'état déplorable dans lequel il demeurait lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé (et dans lequel il demeurait toujours…). Parce que Dean était là, tout simplement. Et parce que parler de tout ça avec lui, même si c'était douloureux, allégeait ses épaules d'une masse considérable.

- Je ne me moquerai pas, juré, promis son aîné en levant une main, tel un témoin de la défense jurant sur la bible de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

- J'aurais voulu que papa accorde un peu d'attention à ma scolarité… qu'il me dise quelque chose du genre : « Bravo Sam, t'as bien travaillé », pas « Et quand est-ce que tu commenceras à t'entraîner sérieusement à tirer ?! » quand je ramenais une bonne note… Je crois que tout ce que j'attendais c'était…- Sam passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux – Laisse tomber…

Dean dissimula un sourire attendri. Son cadet aurait été capable de l'interpréter comme une preuve de manquement à sa parole.

Il comprenait clairement où Sam voulait en venir… Ce que Sam avait toujours attendu, c'était que son père lui dise qu'il l'aimait.

Les paupières lourdes du plus jeune des frères se fermaient contre sa volonté, et il les cligna au même rythme que si un cheveu s'était collé sur ses rétines.

- On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux… t'as besoin de dormir.

Sam marmonna ce qui devait être un « Ok, bonne nuit » et cessant de lutter contre ses yeux qui demeurèrent clos, il se glissa tout habillé sous ses couvertures.

Lorsque Dean tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière blafarde de la chambre, Sam lui murmura d'une voix alourdie par le sommeil :

- Tu sais, j'ai jamais pensé que t'étais un pauvre con obsédé par tout ce qui tortille des fesses et tout ce qui te donnes un pretexte de sortir ton flingue… »

- C'est gentil Sammy ! reconnu l'aîné dans un bâillement, avant de plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité.

- Dean ?

- Mmmgnni?

- Merci.


End file.
